westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 2-14
Narrator: The delvers are 8 days out from Polisberg, in a swamp south of a lake and north of 4-Points Tower. They are fighting demons under a dome of black avernal basalt, while a tortured man screams endlessly. Narrator: Shelley has fallen, impaled, eviscerated, and exsanguinated by one of the demons. Thasos has been blinded by another, and the delvers seek desperately for a way to defeat them. GM: As a reminder, the snake demons seem to be regenerating their arms after a few seconds, #2 currently has 7 arms with 2 more on the way. However, they don't like getting their faces hacked at or being blinded. GM: Also, Thasos neglected to use a Ready action last round to hold his kusari taut, which means that Snake Demon 2 is no longer entangled, though it is still turned. GM: Any questions? Ghazeb: Just a quick rules type question... Marik: Sounds right to me. GM: Yes? Ghazeb: Couldn't Shelley have made a hearing check to get at least really crappy defenses against the demon instead of having none? Marik: Not by RAW. Ghazeb: You treat attacks from behind just like being blind...at least thats what I do. Ghazeb: Was just wondering really... GM: I suppose... but I would have treated it as effectively stunned, so -4 to defenses and no retreat. Even with the telegraphed bonus, she'd be rolling against an 8. And making 1-2 dodges wouldn't have helped: she would have been killed but not rendered unreseurrectable. Shelley: The core rules don't, however. There's at the very least should be an additional penalty for the not being able to reach your back particularly well. GM: Generally, I treat attracks from behind as "no defense allowed." Shelley: AFK btw, dogsplosion or something. BRB. Shelley: (the rules do as well, fwiw) Ghazeb: okie doke GM: Naturally, the skeletons are next. Sigh. ; 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Winged Demons) Marik: Aren't they busy running the heck away from Beltarne? GM: Yes. Beltarne: :-D I'm Helping! GM: Uhm. Alpha turns and moves 3. Pretend I said that in Red. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Winged Demons (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Beltarne: Moar turning!!! And a step Beltarne: ### Winged Demon: Hey, us first, mister! Beltarne: ((Oops Marik: And by 'us' you mean 'that one remaining little bastard I haven't shot yet'. Winged Demon: Demon 8 moves and slams Marik 3d6.skill(15) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 Winged Demon: Well, yes. Beltarne: ((Sorry, got excited)) Marik: I can't remember if last round's attack was an AoA or not. I suspect it was. GM: Log says "AoA (Double)". Marik: Yeah, I did crazy feint and double arrows to the eyes. Marik: Fortunately, they seem small. Bring the pain! Winged Demon: Does 3d6 => 5,2,4 = (11) knockback to Marik's 3d6 => 5,6,2 = (13) knockback! Winged Demon: Has to roll DX or fall over (bad for it) 3d6.skill(13) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Marik: Am I rolling DX or falling over? I get bonuses on that. GM: Marik does not have to resist knockover, since he won the damage contest. However, he does get knocked back 1 hex, which may be a problem for him given that the statue is less than 1 yard wide. Marik: Luck his roll. GM: Well, that's a good solution! 3d6 => 5,2,1 = (8) and 3d6 => 6,4,3 = (13) Marik: I like 8. I think that saves me. Narrator: The small demon slams into Marik, but without enough force to bounce the elf from his perch. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Marik mutters and shifts his feet to maintain balance. "Seriously? Mountain goats have tried harder than that." ** Beltarne: Erm, I turn some more and take a step. Beltarne: ## GM: Right. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: step, cut it's fool head off Wolfgang: aka, neck GM: Okay! Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(18,-5) => 3d6.attack(18,-5) Wolfgang: hmm GM: close brackets. Marik: .skill not .attack Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(18,-5) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Marik: Oh, .attack works? Huh. Wolfgang: em's roller Wolfgang: grr Wolfgang: luck! Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(18,-5) => 1,3,4 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(18,-5) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 5,5,1,-1 = (10) cut Snake Demon: Double jointed parry and sidestep! 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Narrator: The silver hatchet sheers through the coif and the demons' scales, cutting a ragged tear through the monster's throat. The head falls off, landing on the ground nearby. Wolfgang: "eh, weak necks, great!" 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) 9) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Marik: "It's still moving..." Wolfgang: ### Snake Demon: Demon 2 moves and attacks, grabbing up its head with a quickly freed hand and stabbing wildly at Thasos as it jumps away grapple head 3d6.skill(9) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 and 3d6.skill(9) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 stab Thasos 3d6.skill(9) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 and 3d6.skill(9) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 and 3d6.skill(9) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 and 3d6.skill(9) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 and 3d6.skill(9) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Snake Demon: Does 2d6 => 2,1 = (3) and 2d6 => 3,2 = (5) and 2d6 => 1,5 = (6) to Thasos, vs DR6, impaling each attack. Marik: Its base skill is like 18, right? Snake Demon: ... rolls Will to resist catanonia as it is inside the turning radius 3d6.skill(14) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 GM: Move and attack; it has to get away. Wolfgang: didn't think they could do anything until they were out of the radius? Marik: (What I'm saying is, 'each of those was a stab to the *eye*'.) Marik: Because 18-9, cap 9, is the same as 18, cap 9. GM: ... oh, right, it could totally telegraph and still stab the eye, couldn't it? Marik: Totally. Ghazeb: It was distracted be losing its head.... Beltarne: Marik, you're helping. Beltarne: Stop helping Thasos: Takes 12, 20, and 24 damage from getting his eyes poked out. AGAIN. 43+12+20+24 => 99 vs 13*6 => 78 Wolfgang: ((can't attack until out of the radius anyhow)) GM: Oh, it can attack Thasos. Thasos attacked it - doing so reduces the effective turn radius against that person by 5. GM: Just barely, but it can do so. Marik: ...Is there any Thasos left? GM: Sure! Big pile of dead minotaur meat! Narrator: The snake demon hops away, stabbing at Thasos as it goes, and shaking and shivering when it lands. Behind it, Thasos collapses, his skull pierced repeately by the demon's blades. Snake Demon: Peshkalis #1 listens for foes -4) => 6,4,6 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 Snake Demon: 3d6.skill(9) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Snake Demon: Moves a bit in a random direction 1d4 => 1 = (1) End of Round Starting Round # 12 Narrator: The air in the dome gets colder, as though all the heat were being sucked into the surviving snake demon. A few rocks drop from the high ceiling, and the walls shiver again. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) ** Ghazeb looks a little worried about the falling rocks, but ignores them and steps forward to drive hsi sword into the severed head of the snake demon. ** Ghazeb: Rapid strike to the head. GM: Attack at -5 for the face, -7 for the skull, -9 for the eyes. GM: You can probably safely telegraph the attack for +4, it doesn't seem to be moving independently of the main body. Wolfgang: +? for "sitting on the ground and unable to dodge?" Ghazeb: Sorry skull. Ghazeb: Yeah that too!! GM: stab or swing? Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,+4-3-7-0) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 , Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,+4-3-7-0) => 2,2,6 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Ghazeb: Has to be stab Ghazeb: Doesnt it? Wolfgang: why? Wolfgang: swing is fine Ghazeb: Oh nvm GM: You can target the skull with a swing. Roll damage, please. Ghazeb: Swing most definately Wolfgang: eyes are stab only, skull is swing friendly Ghazeb: Scimitar Damage: 2d6+6 => 1,5,6 = (12) cut Ghazeb: Scimitar Damage: 2d6+6 => 3,4,6 = (13) cut GM: Ghazeb dices up the skull some, revealing thick layers of bone beneath the mail and scales. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Marik: Draw a normal arrow, twist, and put it into Lesser Demon 8. I have +3 acc, -3 fast-load, no range penalty, nothing else I can see? GM: He's in close combat with you, y'know. Marik: So no acc. Marik: Bow: DA -4/2 3d6.skill(20,-3-4 => 3d6.skill(20,-3-4 Marik: Bow: DA -4/2 3d6.skill(20,-3-4) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Winged Demon: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9) => 2,1,3 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Marik: -2 for DA, and I'm pretty sure there's a penalty for his move and attack. Winged Demon: Oops! Tried to cheat, takes a hit! Marik: 1d6+3 => 6,3 = (9) Marik: Possible waste of a maximum-damage roll, but I will take it! Winged Demon: Explodes! 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Winged Demons) b>Shelley: Woops Shelley: So. Uh. Poor guy. I guess that's a demon that needs messing with. GM: He needs to be 15 hexes away from Beltarne. Shelley: I can't see beltarne GM: Basically immediately behind you, 8 hexes. Shelley: I think that's most directly away GM: Looks fine! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Step and turn. Beltarne: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: what is the headless snake body doing? And is there any more indications of what is happening to the blind one and the room? GM: The blinded one is moving around. The headless snake body is jumping away and landing hard, but definitely squaring its many shoulders in your direction. Wolfgang: move lots Wolfgang: ### GM: Okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) Narrator: Shelley's blood congeals into an icy mass in the thermodynamically wrong environment of the temple. That mass then rises up, forming a roughly Shelley shaped form of hideous blood, bearing her mace and shield. GM: Shelley needs to resist the turning effect; Beltarne made his roll by 9. Ghazeb: Ho...lee...crap. Shelley Zombie: "Blaaaarg..." Shelley Zombie: Will roll, does Necromancy talent help or harm this...? Wolfgang: "That could be bad or good, likely bad" GM: Uhmm... your Resistance doesn't help, but sure, your necromancy talent does. Shelley Zombie: Will (14) 3d6.skill(14,+4) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Shelley Zombie: So radius of 3? GM: You have to stay 3 hexes away from Beltarne, but you are fortunately many hexes away from him now. GM: Right. Shelley Zombie: Can I do anything else this turn? GM: Sure, normal action. ** Shelley Zombie groans, opens eyes like frozen bloodied slush, spots the Peshkali, and lunges out of its way around the altar stone (All Out Defense, Dodge, crawling like crazy) ** GM: You're standing, you don't have to crawl. Shelley Zombie: oh! Shelley Zombie: Uh, slight revision then. Shelley Zombie: Steps back and starts casting Deathtouch :D GM: Shouting? Quietly? This may be really important. Shelley Zombie: Presuming that it's face is goary with an optional arrow sticking out of an eye socket or two? Quietly, ferverently and emphatically, but quietly GM: Okay, roll for the spell; it has a 1 second casting time. Shelley Zombie: So -2 for twisted mana, -2 for no words, what level of Gestures can I do with a Staff (I have the staff perk) GM: Uhm, +1 I think. Shelley Zombie: Sold. Shelley Zombie: Deathtouch (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-2-2+1) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 for 3 => 3 FP Shelley Zombie: CP for reroll Shelley Zombie: Deathtouch (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-2-2+1) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 for 3 => 3 FP Shelley Zombie: Acceptable. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 24 Vineman) Snake Demon: Snake Demon 1 listens for its foes 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (13) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Shelley Zombie: Should I be rolling Stealth? Marik: Well, that's not so good. Snake Demon: Turns, slithers forward, hacks at Wolfgang a bunch 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (6) or less Critical Success! by 2 B556 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (6) or less Failure! by 1 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (6) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 Snake Demon: should have telegraphed the blows, but forgot. Snake Demon: Snake Demon 2 waits for someone to approach so it can get with the stabbing; in the meantime, resists despair for being caught in a Turn effect an unable to leave. 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,4,1 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Snake Demon: Is Wolfgang using luck? Wolfgang: not up is it? ** Wolfgang takes his lumps ** Snake Demon: Oh, right. 3d6 => 3,2,5 = (10) cutting damage vs DR7, and 3d6.crit_hit() => 2,6,1 = 9 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 Snake Demon: Fear my 3 damage! 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Vinemen: Moves forward 2, trying to kill a delver. End of Round Starting Round # 13 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: OK...Ghazeb will try to fast draw his silvered shortsword. Fast draw sword at normal or penalties cause it's not hus ususal sword? GM: He doesn't get his Weapon Bond bonus, but otherwise it's a 1-handed sword, he knows how to pull out those. Ghazeb: ok Ghazeb: Fastdraw(17): 3d6.skill(17) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 Ghazeb: And now a telegraphed attack top the eye of the damned head! Ghazeb: -2 for defaulting right? GM: Right. GM: And no Weapon Master =( Ghazeb: yarp...but that's mostly the damage end GM: well, and rapid strikes. Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,0-3) => 6,4,2 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Ghazeb: No rapid this time Ghazeb: oops forgot the -9 Ghazeb: so i missed....luck!! Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,-9-3) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 GM: well, hang on 22-9+4-2 => 15 Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,-9-3) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 GM: the first attack hit, you didn't need to use luck. Wolfgang: also get rid of the auto DA Ghazeb: yeah forgot telegraphed GM: and that your effective skill is only 19, since you don't have your Weapon Bond. GM: Whatever, you hit. Damage is Thrust. GM: Err, Thrust +1. and silver multiplier, etc. etc. etc. Ghazeb: that was the -3...-2 for ss and -1 for weapon bond GM: ah! GM: Still hit. Damage? Ghazeb: Shortsword Damage: 1d6+2 => 5,2 = (7) cut Ghazeb: imp sorry GM: You poke the head through the eye. The eye explodes. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Ghazeb: ### Marik: Time to get the heck off this statue. Quietly. Can I roll stealth and drop to hang from the wing by one hand? Ghazeb: No reaction at all from the headless snake demon? GM: Not really. GM: To ghazeb. GM: Marik: yes. Ghazeb: Grrrr. Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Marik: And I am now hanging from a wing. GM: Okay! Marik: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Shelley Zombie: Flee! Skeleton: Er, Skeleton: Flee! Skeleton: I think that's it? GM: Yep. Skeleton: *** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: I step closer and turn some more....again. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: step, rapid strike the torso Wolfgang: Rapid Strike 3d6.attack(20,-2-3) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 3d6.attack(20,-2-3) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 Snake Demon: Blind (but with very good hearing, apparently) parry at -4 and -2 for flank! 3d6.skill(13,-6) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (7) or less Failure! by 1 and 3d6.skill(13-7) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (6) or less Failure! by 7 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 3,4,2,-1 = (8) cut Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 4,2,4,-1 = (9) cut Snake Demon: smokes a little, but only a little, from the silver. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) ** Shelley Zombie steps towards the out-of-control Vine Zombie, and quietly but firmly speaks a blasphemous word of Command and gestures elaborately with her mace. (-2 Twisted Mana, +1 Gestures, -1 Whispered Words, do I get +2 for being the original animator here? Normally the zombie gets +2 to RESIST because the animator is close, but that seems backwards in this case) ** GM: Yes, you get the +2. Shelley Zombie: Wait, can I cast at all with a Held melee spell? Oh crap. GM: No, you can't. Shelley Zombie: Dorp. Fine. Potentially suicidally, Shelley lunges after the Peshkali, looking to touch her with the mace. Move and Attack. GM: Skill 9 cap. Go for it! Shelley Zombie: And I must have only spent 2 FP, as costs on spells are halved and I can't do a 6D deathtouch. Shelley Zombie: Deathtouch (Deathly) 3d6.attack(12,-3) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Shelley Zombie: Swing and a wiff. GM: keep moving? Shelley Zombie: And leave my back exposed AGAIN? Shelley Zombie: *** GM: just asking. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 24 Vineman) Shelley Zombie: Unless I can step back. Shelley Zombie: (Stepping back again is cool) GM: yes, double movement cost, of course. Shelley Zombie: Now that you mention it, I don't have that much movement. GM: oh. Snake Demon: Snake Demon 1 listens for foes! 3d6.skill(14) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Shelley Zombie: So, done here. Snake Demon: Hears Wolfgang or Shelley? 1d2 => 1 = (1) Snake Demon: Turns toward Wolfgang and attacks! 3d6.skill(6) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 3d6.skill(6) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 3d6.skill(6) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (6) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(6) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (6) or less Failure! by 9 3d6.skill(6) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 3d6.skill(6) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 Snake Demon: Snake Demon 2 resists being caught in a turning effect 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Snake Demon: Moves toward Alpha. Snake Demon: can't see Alpha. Snake Demon: ... steps back, all-out parry. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Vinemen: All-out attack, long, at Marik 3d6.skill(15,-2) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Vinemen: Flank shot! Marik: Hm. Acrobatic dodge and drop? How far from the ground am I? GM: Within 5 yards, so an successful acrobatics roll both counts for the dodge and the reduce damage effect. Marik: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,4,2 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Marik: Dodge: 3d6.skill(10,-2+2+3) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 End of Round Starting Round # 14 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: With frustration Ghazeb stabs at the remaining eye of the severed head. Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,-9-3) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Ghazeb: Broadsword Attack (Scimitar): 3d6.attack(22,0-3) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Beltarne: ((Should have been telegraphed)) Ghazeb: oops ignore second and forgot telegrapohed again...dang it GM: The first shot hit. Ghazeb: Shortsword Damage: 1d6+2 => 5,2 = (7) imp Narrator: Sparks flair as Ghazeb drives his sword into the snake demon's other eye. Ghazeb: After that step toward snake demon 2. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Ghazeb: ### Marik: Fast-draw my last silver arrow, and stand up. Marik: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Marik: "Get this zombie off me, arrows don't do a thing to them! Shelley Zombie: Alpha runs in a wide circle around Beltarne! Shelley Zombie: *** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Step and Turn. Beltarne: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: step and rapid strike telegraphed to the neck Wolfgang: hmm, wait, tail Wolfgang: -2 for 'legs'? GM: Right. Wolfgang: Rapid Strike 3d6.attack(20,-2-2+4-3) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 3d6.attack(20,-2-2+4-3) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Snake Demon: No dodge. Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 1,4,3,-1 = (7) cut Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 2,5,5,-1 = (11) cut Wolfgang: ### Snake Demon: Shakes uncontrollably as Wolfgang's silver hatchet carves through its tail. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) Shelley Zombie: Is there room for me in the hex SE of my position? GM: Sure, but the footing is bad, -2 to attack, -1 on defenses. Shelley Zombie: Screw That. ** Shelley Zombie slams the glowing skull mace into the blinded Peshkali, clearly an amateurs enthusiastic swing, but hopefully being blind means it can't react. ** Shelley Zombie: ... I can't thrust to the vitals with a blunt weapon I presume. GM: You can, but the effects are weird. Marik: I think the goal is 'deathtouch to the vitals'. GM: okay! that's fine! Shelley Zombie: Deathtouch is general damage anyways. I can't get through armor. Shelley Zombie: Rod * broadsword thrust 3d6.attack(15,0) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Snake Demon: No defense! Shelley Zombie: Rod * broadsword thrust 1d6-2 => 3,-2 = (1) cr Shelley Zombie: Aahahah Shelley Zombie: Deathtouch (Deathly) 4d6 => 2,4,5,6 = (17) spcl Snake Demon: Chest rots and bits of the torso fall off, revealing bone and muscles. ** Shelley Zombie hams it up. "Jooooin meee in deeeeath!" ** Shelley Zombie: Step back. Shelley Zombie: *** 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 24 Vineman) Snake Demon: Snake Demon 1 listens for attackers 3d6.skill(14) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Snake Demon: Stabs twice at Marik 3d6.skill(18,-10) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 3d6.skill(18,-10) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 and twice at undead Shelley 3d6.skill(18,-10) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 3d6.skill(18,-10) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 and twice at Wolfgang 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 3d6.skill(18,-10-2) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 Marik: Feverish Acrododge and slip in. Marik: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Snake Demon: Snake Demon 2 regenerates an arm, grows a new one, and slithers away, all-out defend. Resist turning! 3d6.skill(14,-4) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Marik: Dodge: 3d6.skill(10,+1+2+2) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 GM: Actually, it hit Shelley, not you. GM: Not Marik, I mean. Marik: Oh! Marik: Dur. Marik: Sorry. Shelley Zombie: Oh dur! Snake Demon: Snake Demon 2 collapses in a heap, shivering under the god light. Shelley Zombie: Block! Marik: ...Can I dodge its attacks and slip in anyway? >.> Shelley Zombie: Block - Shield (Shield) (10) +2 ) => 4,3,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: Technically, no. Sorry. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Vinemen: Vineman steps forward, cuts all-out (double) at Marik 3d6.skill(15) => 6,3,2 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 and 3d6.skill(15) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 Marik: Retreat and feverish dodge the first, acrododge the second. Marik: Retreating dodge: 3d6.skill(10,+3+2) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Forgot the -2 for flank. GM: Retreat applies to both, btw. Marik: Still good, however. Marik: Acrobaticsc 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,2,4 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Marik: Retreating acrododge: 3d6.skill(10,+3-2+2) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Marik: Luck. Marik: Retreating acrododge: 3d6.skill(10,+3-2+2) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Marik: Retreating acrododge: 3d6.skill(10,+3-2+2) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 End of Round Starting Round # 15 Marik: "Wolfgang, get this thing OFF me!" Narrator: more rocks drop from the ceiling. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: Move next to Wolfgang. Wolfgang: "Just run to Beltarne!" Ghazeb: Um ok. Marik: (Why did I just move?) GM: Retreat? Beltarne: ((No, Ghazeb, Wolfgang was talking to Marik)) Marik: I already did. ** Ghazeb steps next ot Beltarne ...moving around the head...just in case. ** GM: oops, sorry. Ghazeb: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Marik: Nock the arrow, and get moving. Ghazeb: oh...lol Marik: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Beltarne) ** Skeleton finds himself once again in turning radius. ** Ghazeb: "Ghazeb will grab a holy water off of Beltrane next turn!" ** Skeleton skuttles backwards out of the holy aura! ** Skeleton: *** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Continues Turning Beltarne: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: ok, tele rapid to the neck this time Wolfgang: Rapid Strike 3d6.attack(20,-2-5+4-3) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (14) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 6,4,6 = 16 The blow inflicts double damage. B556 3d6.attack(20,-2-5+4-3) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 GM: okay. Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 1,5,5,-1 = (10) cut Snake Demon: can't parry! Snake Demon: roll damage. Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 6,1,4,-1 = (10) cut Wolfgang: how average of me! Narrator: Wolfgang slams his hatchet cleanly through the demon's neck. It collapses and stops moving. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) ** Shelley Zombie whispers in a voice like ice fracturing in cold winter sunlight "Return to me, my creation..." (Twisted -2, My Creation +2, Gestures +1, Whispered -1) ** GM: looks good, roll it. Shelley Zombie: Control Zombie (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-2+2+1+1) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 for 3 => 3 FP Shelley Zombie: Success by 6 looks good. Demon Knight: He may be dead, but he still controls the zombie 3d6.skill(20,-2) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (18) or less Critical Success! by 12 B556 ** Shelley Zombie snarls as the foul force resists her! ** 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 24 Vineman) ** Shelley Zombie steps back and away! ** 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Vinemen: zombie vineman waits for an enemy to approach so it can all-out attack! End of Round Starting Round # 16 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Marik) ** Ghazeb reaches out and opens a pouch on Beltrane's potion belt, hoping he grabs a Holy water. ** GM: dropping your sword? Ghazeb: If I can..turn and step after that...otherwise done. Ghazeb: Sure why not. GM: okay, make a Vision roll. Ghazeb: Perception: 3d6.skill(11,-6) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Ghazeb: Oops had an old mod there...I made it GM: okay, you pull out some holy water. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Ghazeb: I am so bad at this macro thing :) Marik: No immediate threats to my safety. Nothing presenting itself to be shot. I wait; if the unconscious Peshkali moves, I put the silver arrow through her heart. Marik: ### 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Shelley Zombie: ... Skeleton: Beltarne didn't move towards me again! Hurray! ** Skeleton scoots around the turn area, futilly. ** Skeleton: *** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Turns some more. Beltarne: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: "I guess the vine guy is under control? Yell if not..." Wolfgang: move lots! Wolfgang: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Snake Demons) Shelley Zombie: "The demon's will is strong, even beyond the grave!" Shelley Zombie: I totally missed range last turn, btw. Shelley Zombie: Steps forward, and shouts a single word "Submit!" (-3 for range, -2 for twisted, +2 my creation, +1 shouting, +1 gestures) GM: okay. Shelley Zombie: Control Zombie (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-3-2+2+1+1) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 for 3 => 3 FP Demon Knight: Resist! 3d6.skill(20,-2) => 6,3,2 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snake Demons (on deck: 24 Vineman) 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Shelley Zombie: (( Jerk. )) Vinemen: Waits. End of Round Starting Round # 17 GM: So here's the thing: Team Demon has mostly been defeated. The big vineman is turned, at least for now. I don't really need to go turn-by-turn for the next bunch of rounds, as long as no one steps near the vineman. GM: So. Can I assume that no more of you try to commit suicide and we can speed stuff up a bit? Shelley Zombie: Scooting up to within 2 yards, so my reach can be reduced to 1 yard by my staff which I forgot about in the penalty there oops. Marik: I'm good with that. Shelley will eventually get control back, the question is just how many FP she spends? Ghazeb: Yay..pyrrhic victory! Shelley Zombie: And yeah, FP. Shelley Zombie: Or rather, HP. Shelley Zombie: Cuz I don't have FP. ERs, sure. Power Item, sure. Shelley Zombie: I forsee a Paut potion in my future. Beltarne: Works for me. Wolfgang: Yes, I assume I can chop up the downed but not dead one EZ GM: Let's assume - since Shelley is OBSESSIVE - that she burns all available ER including her Power Item on 30 second castings with maximum noise of Control Undead. We'll roll the contests for a bit. Shelley Zombie: Absolutely. GM: Wolfgang can spend 30 seconds turning the other peshkali into gruesome kindling, yes. Beltarne: I go check on Mr. Screamy Wolfgang: they don't turn to goo like the others after a bit? ** Ghazeb hads the holy water back to Beltrane. ** Ghazeb: hands** Shelley Zombie: x10 for +2, Elaborate Gestures for +2, Shouting for +1? ** Beltarne nods his thanks to the cat as he casts a worried glance at his two felled teammates before heading to the screaming man. ** Wolfgang: I'll collect weapons & armor after I'm done making demon tartar GM: I don't think the latter stack. Shelley Zombie: -2 for Twisted, -3 for range it looks like. GM: But yes, you're at +4 for casting time and gestures. Shelley Zombie: Yes, they explicitly stack like that. GM: Oh, well then. Shelley Zombie: Otherwise it would be +2 for shouting GM: So +5, -5... roll it! Shelley Zombie: Control Zombie (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-5+5) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 for 3 => 3 FP ** Marik heads for the entrance to watch for possible new enemies coming in. ** Vinemen: Tuns to run after Marik. Shelley Zombie: Resists first. Demon Knight: Resist control being seized! 3d6.skill(20,-2) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Shelley Zombie: Possibly? Shelley Zombie: I'm not clear. Shelley Zombie: "BASTARD." GM: Eh. ** Shelley Zombie chases after it. ** GM: okay, we're back in combat time it looks like. Shelley Zombie: (( dog needs out again brb. )) Beltarne: Grand. Marik: It's not all that bright, I'm faster than it is, and it wants to eat me, right? GM: Yes. Marik: I will play ring-around-the-rosie with it until it gets bored or Shelley takes control. GM: Okay... Marik: (It will be faster) GM: That's going to penalize Shelley's control roll something awful, as the monster is usually not near her when she casts. Marik: Guh, good point. I could also just go back to hanging out beside Beltarne. Shelley Zombie: (( back )) GM: Marik gets chased by the zombie briefly before heading back into the safe turning zone. GM: Beltarne, you walk up to the man on the rack, but as you are busy chanting a prayer and focusing your will, you can't do much for him. Beltarne: I will wait till the vineman is under control and the last peshkali dispatched, and then drop it. Shelley Zombie: Two questions - Control Zombie wasn't cost reduced like Animal Control, aye? GM: Uhm... GM: No, it's pretty reasonable for what it does as is. Shelley Zombie: Figured. Shelley Zombie: Zombies are usually more useful, and more hostile. Shelley Zombie: Two, does it hang out at 16 yards from Beltarne with it's IQ? GM: No, 13 yards - it closes in on the turning effect until it has to turn away. It wants to kill you folk, after all. GM: 10 seconds for Wolfgang to chop up a snake demoness. What's Ghazeb up to? Ghazeb: Just moving to a central part of the room after retrieveing swords to keep an eye out. ** Shelley Zombie drinks two Paut potions, moves up to face it, grits a mouth full of jagged edged ice shards, and snarls "Obey. Me." (-2 twisted, -2 range, +5 time and volume, and gestures) ** Shelley Zombie: +2 My Creation Wolfgang: oh, also get my Bill while collecting other weapons & armor Demon Knight: Resist! 3d6.skill(20,-2) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Shelley Zombie: Control Zombie (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-4+7) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 for 3 => 3 FP Shelley Zombie: Did I forget My Creation last time? Shelley Zombie: I think I did. Demon Knight: Looks like! Beltarne: Yes Shelley Zombie: So I guess I don't pop two Paut and try again? Shelley Zombie: (( facepalm )) Beltarne: Hooray! Narrator: The vine zombie stops acting hostile and just stares ahead with its eyeless face. GM: Looks like. Marik: ((...Is the Peshkali head still alive after Wolfgang finishes doing its thing?)) Shelley Zombie: "Sit." Marik: ((His thing)) Marik: ((Drat.)) GM: No. Marik: ((I was totally going to take that back and find a buyer.)) Vinemen: Sits. ** Beltarne stops chanting, then examines the man in front of him. ** GM: All told, about 30 seconds have passed. Small cracks are beginning to appear in the walls, floor, and ceiling. One of the wings of one of the statues false off. ** Shelley Zombie walks up to it and chews it out for a bit. ** ** Marik points a drawn arrow at Shelley, not that it's likely to do much. "Okay, now that that's taken care of, explain what's going on." ** Narrator: The man on the rack is rather ordinary - not especially tall, handsome, or distinctive. He does have some muscles, but the rough form of a laborer, not a warrior. He is wearing a filthly loin cloth and covered in blood. ** Shelley Zombie turns on Marik and says, flatly, "I'm Not Done Yet." ** GM: Also, Beltarne can make a Diagnosis roll. ** Wolfgang knew gathering the loot was a good plan ** Narrator: The man has stopped screaming and is sobbing quietly now. Beltarne: Diagnosis/TL3 (Humanoid) (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Shelley Zombie: "Move. Entomed here forever, you'll all be useless to me." ** Marik puts the bow away and starts stripping the demon lord's armor. "Get that zombie over here, it can carry this stuff." ** ** Beltarne starts freeing the man from the rack, trying not to hurt him further. ** Shelley Zombie: Beltarne's zombie repelling force field shut down? Marik: Yeah, he stopped concentrating. Wolfgang: how much of the loot do I have so far? GM: There's no body to strip the armor off of. The armor is oversized iron plate, weighs about 100 lbs. Ghazeb: Ghazeb will start gathering the swords from the snake demons. Wolfgang: I have a large sack, if that helped me GM: Those weigh 6 lbs apiece. Shelley Zombie: "I move it, you come with me." She gestures at the vine man. "You, traitor. Take the armor." She raises her voice and calls Alpha over. "Move the injured one out." Wolfgang: "Ghazeb, you might get Thasos's stuff and something to bury" Ghazeb: Ghazeb will gather them up and bring them to the Big Zombie ™ to get carried. GM: brb Wolfgang: ((wait, is Thasos just dead or "bloody smear")) Marik: ((He took critical death damage to his head. I think the rest of him is fine.)) ** Shelley Zombie eyes the minotaurs body. "Take the corpse, or it may rise again when left in this place." ** Marik: ((...And actually, since she went in via the eyes, and he's got something like DR 10 of skull, he's probably pretty intact.)) Marik: "I'll drag the corpse out. But we're not leaving anything valuable. You've got your tasks, I've got mine." ** Ghazeb sadly walks over to Thasos and hauls him up over his shoulder. Grunting, he says, "Let's get out of this tomb." ** Marik: ((Was the barbed demon carrying anything lootable?)) Beltarne: ((I'm going to try to get the screaming man out as my first priority, if there's time for anything else I do a ssearch for high value portable items.)) Shelley Zombie: You're getting help from Alpha with the moving him. Wolfgang: ((Marik should look for 'other valuable stuff')) Shelley Zombie: The GM is AFK still I think. Wolfgang: yar Shelley Zombie: There is a RIDICULOUS amount of carrying capacity on the vineman still. Wolfgang: I'm really not worried about capacity, I can haul a ton too Shelley Zombie: ST 29 and light armor makes a big difference. Wolfgang: wow GM: Uhm. Thasos is blind, dead, but revivable. GM: With expensive magic revivable, not "sufficient application of first aid" Beltarne: Heh Wolfgang: ((ok, mostly dead)) GM: The barbed demon didn't have anything; the knight had a shield and mace, too. Marik: "Wolfgang - these worth anything?" Marik: (The shield and mace) ** Shelley Zombie directs the Vineman in collecting everything. Can the brazier be upended and hauled off? You estimated 60 lbs or so last week IIRC. ** whispering to Wolfgang, They look like iron gear; nothing special though the armor is expensive, just from size. GM: It's just a brazier - nothing special. You could take it if you wanted. Shelley Zombie: Quick look over the altar for anything, before dumping the coals on it actually. Wolfgang: Probably, I'll tell you once we are out of here Shelley Zombie: Not a good shot at defiling it, but better than nothing. Savan: "Please don't leave me!" Wolfgang: "You see anything on the alters etc?" Shelley Zombie: Savan is being collected by a skeleton unless Beltarne gets him out quick. Narrator: The voice from the man on the rack is surprisingly firm and clear. Shelley Zombie: and carried out. GM: He's rather thoroughly chained to the rack. Shelley Zombie: How heavy is the rack? ** Marik takes the shield and mace himself, then starts doing a once-over of the room for hidden stuff or valuables. ** Shelley Zombie: We could loot it. Marik: (Let me know when Search is a good idea.) GM: I'll roll for it, thanks. Shelley Zombie: Ditto for the altar exam, although I'm bad at it :D Beltarne: Chained and can be freed? GM: Uhm... perhaps? Shelley Zombie: He'll get looted WITH the rack if he can't be looted without it. Beltarne: Like, there is a lock that can be busted open? Beltarne: Or the chains are welded shut and sink into the rock with no visible seams? GM: No, the chains were welded shut. Beltarne: Information please. GM: Rack probably weighs 200+ lbs, another 150 lbs or so for the man. Savan: "Please free me oh please please please free me." Beltarne: Rack is wood or metal? GM: Metal. Shelley Zombie: 400 lbs is well within the Vineman's capacity, plus 100 for the armor, we're good. Shelley Zombie: BL 168, it's going out. Shelley Zombie: "Free him outside, or you'll all be crushed." Shelley Zombie: "I think I've got a crowbar in my bags anyways." Beltarne: Okay, if vineman is going to carry him out on the rack, I turn to search the crumbling temple for highly portable valuables (gems, coins, jewelry, potentiial magical items, etc) and vamoose. GM: So you're grabbing: 12 longswords (Ghazeb and Wolfgang); Thasos' corpse (Ghazeb); the rack and the man on it (Vineman); the knight's armor (Vineman) Marik: The mace and shield (Marik) Shelley Zombie: Mace and SHield are on Ma- yeah. Shelley Zombie: And Shelley's examining the altar for lootables or quick defilables. GM: Right! Ghazeb: Sounds right to me. Shelley Zombie: Because the last thing she wants is more feral undead kthxs. GM: It's covere in rusty runes inlaid with black iron on a basaltic rock altar. Wolfgang: yah, I may have grabbed some of that since I had a head start GM: Doesn't appear to be valuable. Shelley Zombie: ... I presume my holy symbol got left on the ground, or exploded or something. Shelley Zombie: Because otherwise I have a 1 yard dread of myself. And that's funny. GM: Right. Wolfgang: lets say I have all the swords since they weight less than a dead minotaur GM: Yeah, Shelley got her gear off her force. Beltarne: her force? GM: corpse. Beltarne: gotcha Beltarne: Wait, is there still a Shelly corpse on the ground? Or is it all pretty much walking around with her? Marik: Shelley got chopped to -10x HP. Narrator: The delvers hurry out of the dome, as large rocks begin to drop from the ceiling. A few minutes after they clear it, the entire structure collapses. GM: There are multiple Shelley pieces on the ground, but most of her armor is good. Shelley Zombie: All the wet stuff appears to be walking around. Beltarne: So none of the people searching for loot found anything. If that's the case, I grab the largest chunks of Shelley I can find and cart them out for burial. GM: Well. Marik: We lived! Marik: Most of us. Marik: Sort of. GM: You're outside the collapsing and crumbling dome which is rapidly sinking into the swamp. GM: It's about 4 pm. Wolfgang: more than half lived! Marik: "Let's see about getting you free of that rack. Who brought a crowbar?" Savan: "Please, please. ** Shelley Zombie discovers she has a shovel, not a crowbar, in Adams bags. ** Wolfgang: "I have one" Wolfgang: so, forced entry? ** Marik lets either Wolfgang or the vineman zombie do the prying. ** Marik: "I have to say, you're not who we expected to be rescuing." GM: Yes, Forced Entry! Wolfgang: Forced Entry (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 ** Beltarne as Wolfgang gets to work. "What is your name sir, and how came you to be in that horrible place? ** Savan: "Who did you expect? Wait, you came to rescue me! Oh, thank you!" Pulls his arms away from the chains "Thank you! I'll do anything for you!" Savan: "My name? Savan Dorn. I am Savan Dorn." Looks around. "Where are we? Have the demons been defeated? Is it safe?" Beltarne: "They have been defeated. How came you into their possession, sir? Savan: "All of them?" ** Shelley Zombie stands by, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. ** ** Beltarne examine him for wounds under all that blood. ((Never got the results of that Diagnosis roll)) ** GM: He appears to be completely unwounded. Beltarne: "Aye" Savan: "Praise the gods, the wars are over! Was Calad Haven relieved in time? I thought it was certain to be overrun." Savan: Looks around, confusedly. "Where did you say we are?" Shelley Zombie: "In the middle of the wilderness, being distracted from our task." Shelley Zombie: "Again." Marik: "Wait, Calad Haven?" Savan: "Aye, Calad Haven? Was it relieved? The demons were pressing on us most heavily... last I remember." Marik: "That, I think, was a long time ago, my friend." Savan: "What? No! How long was I held by those fiends?" Beltarne: "If Calad Haven is the place I think it is, it fell long ago. How long I cannot exactly say." Savan: "But you said the wars ended. That was recently, wasn't it? It can't have been that long." Marik: "Long enough to have been lost in history." Beltarne: "The only demons defeated were the ones in the dome with you, sir." Savan: "What? No!" Beltarne: "If you were referring to some others, my apologies. I misunderstood." Shelley Zombie: "The Westmarch is overrun with savages and monsters, the dead are restless, and we are continuing to be sidetracked." Savan: "Oh, gods..." Savan: He stops and considers. "Wait, if you were not here to rescue me, who did you intend to rescue?" Marik: "We were seeking a paladin - Scydd Silverblade. We were told his ghost was trapped wandering in this general area." Wolfgang: "How'd you end unp in there anyhow?" ** Beltarne removes his first aid kit and begins treating Marik. ** Wolfgang: "There was a necromancer involved in Scydd's death, we thought it might have been his work, but I guess not." Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' Beltarne: 1d6 => 2 = (2) Savan: "I... during the siege of Calad Haven, I was attacked by demons and taken... I don't remember. It hurt. It was agonizing, and it went on and on... it must have gone on for months. I remember screaming. Then I was under that black dome, and you were rescuing me." GM: Marik heals 1d6 => 1 = (1) ** Wolfgang is suspicious of this guy ** Shelley Zombie: "There is an actual, non-mythical ghost haunting the ruins of a town on the lake." Beltarne: "Decades. Not Months. Perhaps even centuries." Savan: "No! It cannot be. Are you sure?" Wolfgang: ((unless he got a free trip through time)) Shelley Zombie: "Sir Ewan Oaksilver was betrayed while fighting the demons and is now cursed." Shelley Zombie: (( or kept alive to be tortured for eternity. Hell is like that. )) Beltarne: "No, not sure. But if Calad Haven is the town we passed through, it fell long ago." Marik: (("Free")) Savan: "Oh, the paladin? How sad for him." Shelley Zombie: "Did you know of him?" Beltarne: ((And another check for Wolfgang.) GM: Everyone can roll Perception -4. GM: OKay, Beltarne. Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' Shelley Zombie: "The entire town is bound to his shade. The borders of death and life have been violated." Marik: Vision-based? GM: Nope. Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 Shelley Zombie: Per (12) 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 2,4,1 = 7 vs (8) or less Success! by 1 Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4 => 3d6.skill(16,-4) Beltarne: Per (14) 3d6.skill(14,-4) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (10) or less Critical Failure! B556 Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (12) or less Failure! by 3 Marik: Hm. Marik: I think Luck is back up. Beltarne: ((Heh)) Ghazeb: Perception: 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 2,4,1 = 7 vs (7) or less Success! by 0 Savan: "Only by reputation. I've never met him." whispering to Ghazeb, He's lying. whispering to Shelley, He's lying. GM: Agreed, Marik. Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4 => 3d6.skill(16,-4) Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4 => 3d6.skill(16,-4) Marik: Sigh. Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Marik: There we go. whispering to Marik, He's lying. whispering to Beltarne, You trust this man - Tyr smiles upon him. ** Shelley Zombie frowns. "Tell me what you know." ** ** Marik gives Savan a stare. "A lie? Harsh repayment for our services in the rescue, friend." ** whispering to Ghazeb, Also, the black obsdian dagger in your pack is... angry? it wants to kill him. Savan: "What? What makes you think I'm lying?" Beltarne: "Seems trustworthy to me, friend Marik. He's been through quite an ordeal..." Savan: "I have, and you have rescued me! Whatever I have, I pledge to you! How can I help you?" ** Marik leans in, and grins wickedly. "I can smell a lie. I suggest not doing it anymore." ** Savan: "Oh, I won't! Certainly!" Shelley Zombie: "I have been dragged back to this world from beyond the walls of death to settle my affairs. Tell Me." Shelley Zombie: one second, checking my intimidate modifier. Marik: "You know more about Oaksilver than you admit." GM: waiting for Shelley. Shelley Zombie: +3 for appearance, +1 for callous, +1 for spooky necromancer rod, does charisma count? GM: Yes. Shelley Zombie: I presume having a ST 29 zombie backing me up counts as "doing necromancy" GM: I'd say so, plus, y'know, undead blood slushie. Shelley Zombie: Yeah. Shelley Zombie: Intimidation (13) 3d6.skill(13,+3+1+1+2) => 1,3,4 = 8 vs (20) or less Success! by 12 Conditional: +2 from 'Charisma', +1 from 'Necromancy Rod' ** Marik blinks. "You're Davin. You're the betrayer." ** Savan: Resist! 3d6.skill(11) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 ** Shelley Zombie grinds the words out through a mouth full of bloodied icicles. ** Savan: "What! No! I didn't betray anyone! All was lost! The demon horde was over the walls! It was every man for himself! I did what I had to in order to survive!" ** Wolfgang looks at Savan with scorn ** ** Beltarne shakes his head. ** Shelley Zombie: "Oaksilver is trapped in the veil between worlds, and with him the entire town. AND myself. Because. Of. You." Beltarne: "To think we lost two of our members to retrieve you..." ** Marik looks at Shelley. "If we slit his throat and leave him here, will it free Oaksilver? Maybe if we take his head back to the paladin as proof?" ** Davin Sorn: "It wasn't my fault! There was no other choice!" ** Shelley Zombie walks forward, punctuating her sentance by driving her heels into the earth until she butts up against an invisible force around Beltarne. ** Wolfgang: "Hmm, sounds like we should put an end to him, would that release the ghosts?" Beltarne: "There is always a choice." Beltarne: "We take him to the ghosts. Best to be sure." Davin Sorn: "No. No. No! Not ghosts! I want no truck with the dead!" ** Shelley Zombie narrows her eyes and stares at him. "Too late." ** ** Shelley Zombie waves one hand at the vineman. "Take him." ** Beltarne: "If your presence will bring them mercy, that is a price you will pay." Marik: "Good companions died to save your miserable traitor's carcass, human. You'll truck with who we take you to, and if your death earns their freedom from torment, I'll consider it a bargain." He goest to the packs, taking up his backpack, then shouldering his bow. "Let's get moving." Wolfgang: "Lets tie him well first." Marik: "If he tries to run away, I'll shoot him. We'll move faster if he's free." Davin Sorn: "Fine! Fine! Don't hurt me!" Wolfgang: ((any chance of using the shackles to bind him?)) Wolfgang: "His hands at least" GM: They're kinda broke, y'know? Wolfgang: "Doesn't need those for walking" Wolfgang: ((just checking)) Beltarne: ((I have lots of rope. But I think being baby-sat by the vineman should be good enough.)) ** Ghazeb rummages in his backpack and pulls out the obsidion dagger. He approaches Davin and says, "Do you recognize this? It seems to want you dead!" ** ** Beltarne freezes. ** ** Shelley Zombie hisses. ** Davin Sorn: "Oh gods, no! I've never seen that before! Take it away from me! Please! It's evil! Don't let it touch me!" Beltarne: "Ghazeb. Think what you do. Your actions may stain your soul irreversably. That dagger is evil." ** Marik has his bow back out in seconds, with the arrow aimed halfway between Ghazeb and Davin. ** Shelley Zombie: "The blade and the coward go back to Oaksilver." Beltarne: "Agreed." ** Wolfgang moves to block the dagger ** Ghazeb: With a hiss Ghazeb backhands Davin and stalks away muttering to himself. Wolfgang: "Aye, using it may be the one way NOT to lift the curse" Beltarne: "Aye. Too much is unknown. Hopefully Sir Oaksilver can guide us." ** Beltarne follows Marik once he sets out, leading Clyde. ** Marik: "Shelley, is it safe to bury Thasos here, or should we wait until we get farther away from this place?" Shelley Zombie: "Not here." Ghazeb: ((Its a swamp...kinda soggy for burial)) Marik: "Then let's get to somewhere it'll be safe." Shelley Zombie: (( and unholy, and stuff and junk and stuff )) Wolfgang: "How about the magic trees?" Marik: "Far too far out of our way." Wolfgang: "ok" Wolfgang: "lead on!" Marik: ((Checking location: Slightly north of 'weird tower' on the brightly colored map? Calad Haven - or what we assume is Calad Haven - is 'Haunted Town' on the north shore?)) Narrator: The delvers aren't sinking nearly - or at all - into the swamp ground, as it is surpringly icy and hard in the vicinity of Shelley. Beltarne: ((Think so. Might be better to loop around other end of lake instead of retracing steps. Hug the hills south of the black mountains)) Marik: That's convenient. Ish. GM: Right. The Haunted Town where you found Sir Ewan is the Haunted Town on the map. Marik: ((Hell no.)) Marik: ((If nothing else, I can feed the entire party if we stick to the woods.)) Beltarne: ((Depends on how much further the lake stretches West.)) Marik: ((And we *are* low on food.)) ** Shelley Zombie starts forging off more or less directly towards the village, lake be damned. ** Shelley Zombie: On top of the swamp. Beltarne: ((Okay.)) ** Marik coughs. "Shelley, most of the rest of us can't walk on water, hm?" ** Wolfgang: ((we could stay in the forest and not go through the swamp this time, assuming the red line is where we went coming here)) Shelley Zombie: "You can walk on ice." Marik: "Do you propose to freeze the entire lake?" Shelley Zombie: "Less talking. More walking." Shelley Zombie: afk, dog's asploding ** Beltarne shrugs and follows his undead compatriot. **